


Misericórdia

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree mal consegue acreditar no que está vendo quando se depara com a própria morte diante dele. E pra piorar, ela parece ser à prova de balas.</p><p>[McReaper][McReyes][WTVyoucallit]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misericórdia

**Author's Note:**

> Pode ou não ser interpretada como uma fic yaoi, depende um pouco do ponto de vista do leitor. Vocês decidem se o que existiu no passado foi apenas a relação tutor-aluno ou algo mais.
> 
> Essa oneshot é mais como um pequeno teste. Eu a comecei para testar como eu me sentia escrevendo nesse fandom, com esses personagens. Sou novo no fandom e por isso ainda tenho muito a aprender, e muito a jogar para conhecer melhor os personagens.

 

Overwatch tinha sido convocada e lentamente rastejava na escuridão, tentando proteger os segredos de sua organização caída, evitar que um dano ainda maior fosse causado ao mundo, mesmo que para isso cada agente estivesse arriscando o próprio pescoço. A justiça os queria, aqueles que um dia tinham sido heróis agora eram tratados como criminosos por quase todas as nações. Se fossem pegos enfrentariam, com sorte, a prisão perpétua. Com sorte.

Era por isso que estavam agindo no meio da madrugada. A maior parte das pessoas estava dormindo há muito tempo, não havia nenhum som por perto que pudesse atrair uma atenção indesejada. Jesse McCree estava parado ao lado da misteriosa carga. Não sabia o que ela continha exatamente, só sabia que o trabalho daquela noite era impedir que caísse nas mãos erradas. Trabalhava com mais cinco agentes para garantir que a missão seria bem sucedida, mas acabara ficando sozinho naquele ponto. Os demais tinham ido se assegurar que as ruas estavam seguras para que partissem, o tempo de espera estava quase acabando. Com impaciência o  _cowboy_ verificou o relógio mais uma vez, entediado de permanecer ali na escuridão, e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

Eles já deveriam ter retornado. Aquela demora só podia significar que alguma coisa estava errada. Não ouvira disparos, nada que indicasse que algo acontecia lá fora, mas talvez essa fosse a parte mais inquietante de toda a situação. O silêncio fazia sua mente se preencher com as imagens do pior cenário possível. Sentiu as mãos começarem a suar, engoliu em seco e desencostou-se da carga misteriosa, dando um passo em direção a porta, sentindo o metal da arma escorregadio devido ao suor, o gatilho destravado, pronto para atirar em qualquer coisa suspeita que visse quando abrisse aquela porta.

Lentamente ele a abriu. Era pesada, lenta para abrir, e o som do metal se movendo pareceu ampliado enquanto dava o primeiro passo para fora do ponto de encontro. Apenas o silêncio o saudou; nem mesmo o vento ousava soprar nas ruas da cidade naquela noite.

Ele ouviu alguma coisa, a coluna se endireitando, os ouvidos atentos, tentando captar melhor aquele som baixo, sem saber identificar o que poderia ser. Era suave demais, não se parecia com nada que conhecia, e parecia perigosamente perto. Olhou para trás. Estava sozinho, tinha certeza disso. Teria escutado os passos se alguém tentasse entrar, era impossível que algo passasse por ele.

Mesmo assim alguma coisa dentro de si parecia gritar que algo estava errado, que estava em perigo. Um misto de adrenalina e ligeiro pânico tomou conta dele, só por um momento. Jesse não era nenhum covarde, passara por muitas coisas desde a infância, sobrevivera há muitos desafios, aprendera sobre técnicas terríveis na Blackwatch. Não era possível que alguma coisa conseguisse fazê-lo suar frio daquele jeito. Simples paranoia, ele decidiu.

Até ter se virado completamente e perceber que era encarado por alguma coisa, ou alguém. Uma forma branca difícil de distinguir na escuridão; lembrava um pouco uma coruja-das-torres… E essa mancha branca foi se aproximando, flutuando no escuro até estar perto o bastante para a luz do lado de fora lhe dar alguma forma. A máscara escondia o rosto da pessoa, mas o resto do corpo é que parecia um verdadeiro mistério.

Ele se mesclava a escuridão, como se estivesse vestindo-a; um manto sombrio com vida própria, movimentando-se silenciosamente, protegendo o corpo de quem quer que estivesse por atrás daquela máscara. Jesse agiu sem pensar. O som do tiro alto o suficiente para fazer seus ouvidos doerem, por um momento o ambiente todo se iluminou, mas logo a escuridão voltava a dominar.

A figura encapuzada ergueu uma das mãos. Usava luvas com garras afiadas de metal, concedendo um aspecto ainda mais sinistro, e lentamente tocou o local onde deveria ter sido atingida. Não existiu nenhum sinal de dor além disso, não houve gemido ou suspiro, e também não houve sangue escorrendo. O  _cowboy_ não sabia explicar o que estava vendo, não era possível que aquela coisa estivesse viva, ele atirara no coração.

A coisa avançou, devagar, e com um gesto elegante uma fumaça negra apareceu em suas mãos, criando forma, solidificando-se até se transformar em duas armas de material negro, com alguns toques vermelhos, aumentando o ar sobrenatural das mesmas. Eram grossas demais para serem pistolas, embora também curtas para serem rifles - e ninguém conseguiria usar dois ao mesmo tempo, a força do recuo seria absurda. Mas ali estava aquela criatura, apontando os dois rifles diretamente para ele, as cápsulas de munição grossa bem visível agora nos cintos que usava por cima das roupas negras.

Apontavam diretamente para McCree e ele pulou para o lado a tempo de escapar do disparo, por pouco. O chapéu de  _cowboy_ permaneceu no chão, no local onde ele estivera, agora parcialmente destruído pelas balas, e ele não estava considerando ficar parado para entender como a criatura conseguia usar aquelas duas armas e não ser jogada para trás, ou errar o alvo por falta do apoio correto.

— Ah, merda. — Xingou em voz baixa ao olhar por cima da caixa de metal onde tinha se encostado. — Era o meu melhor chapéu.

Secou a mão nas roupas, respirando fundo para recuperar o autocontrole, sabendo quão próximo estivera de morrer com aqueles tiros, antes de ergueu-se por completo, sendo a sua vez de atirar. Atingiu a criatura no ombro, mas não pareceu obter um resultado melhor do que no primeiro tiro. Deu três passos para trás, rápido, para ganhar distância. Se fosse atingido ao menos seria de longe, suas chances de sobrevivência seriam maiores. Acabaria ficando sem balas e sem saída se aquela coisa fosse realmente imune aos tiros. Abaixou-se perto de outras caixas, escondendo-se, respirando fundo. Precisava se controlar.

Não deveria estar com medo. Já passara por situações parecidas, já estivera em combate vezes demais, e o tempo na Blackwatch o ensinara a se controlar. Gabriel Reyes o ensinara a ser um agente que não se deixa levar por emoções, e ele tinha sido um excelente discípulo. Tinha de redescobrir isso no fundo de si. Fechou os olhos por um momento, respirou fundo… Sentiu a frieza da arma em sua mão, lembrou-se de quantas balas tinha e do espaço disponível, a posição do adversário, a ausência de vento, o quanto seus disparos sempre iam alguns centímetros para a direita de onde tivesse mirado… Não podia se dar ao luxo de errar aquele cálculo. Ele nunca errava um alvo. Só cometera o erro de mirar nos lugares errados.

Ouviu aquele mesmo som indecifrável, que agora ligava aos passos da criatura, e sabia que se aproximava. Esperou apenas mais um pouco, escolhendo o momento certo e então se ergueu, virando-se e disparando tão rápido quanto podia, uma vez mais iluminando a sala por um instante. Viu exatamente o momento que a bala atingiu a máscara branca da criatura, como o corpo pareceu inclinar-se para trás, antes do baque que anunciava que caía de vez no chão, imóvel. Nada que indicasse que ainda estivesse viva.

O alívio na expressão de McCree foi imediato e ele quase suspirou, mas escolheu a cautela, se aproximando bem devagar da criatura, vendo as armas caídas no chão, uma para cada lado. Olhando mais de perto elas lhe pareciam muito familiares. Irritantemente familiares, como uma cópia de algo que conhecia. O punho do braço robótico se fechou com força, sentia nas veias o ódio de pensar que alguém pudesse pensar em copiar  _aquela pessoa_.

Não entendia ainda como aquilo tinha sobrevivido aos primeiros tiros, talvez toda aquela roupa fosse alguma tecnologia nova, não seria a primeira vez que encontraria um mercenário usando algo que ele ainda não conhecia. Abaixou-se, esticando o braço de metal para a máscara da criatura, com a intenção de removê-la e descobrir quem tinha acabado de matar… Quando ouviu sua risada sinistra.

— Nenhum túmulo pode me conter.

O corpo se desintegrou, tornando-se aquela fumaça negra que se movimentou até parar atrás de Jesse, e no segundo seguinte o _cowboy_ sentiu as garras de metal se fechando em seu pescoço, apertando-o, impedindo-o de respirar, enquanto ele se inclinava para si. A máscara tinha permanecido no chão, mas o capuz ainda fazia sombra em seu rosto. Tudo que McCree conseguia ver eram os olhos vermelhos, brilhantes em meio a escuridão. Havia algo errado com aquela pessoa. O cheiro, de perto, lembrava o de um cadáver, causando certa náusea. Mas o estômago revirado era o último dos problemas de McCree.

— Você nunca foi um bom aluno…

Aquela voz o fez estremecer. Conhecia muito bem aquela voz, ainda que ela estivesse alterada, rouca, baixa, tinha perdido a potência, o tom de comando que ele tinha ouvido por anos. Agora era uma voz que faria a espinha de qualquer um congelar, arrepiando cada pelo do corpo de McCree. Aquela era a voz da própria Morte.

O desespero começava a se espalhar. Os pulmões imploravam por oxigênio, ele entreabriu os lábios procurando por este, sem sucesso, enquanto aquelas mãos fortes continuavam a apertá-lo. Estava em tal estado de choque que não conseguia achar as forças para lutar, mesmo quando suas mãos tentaram livrá-lo do aperto das garras de metal.

— Está tudo pronto.

McCree não sabia de onde vinha a voz, não conseguiu nem pensar em olhar. Só sabia que era uma mulher, o irritante sotaque francês bem claro em cada sílaba. Ela parecia ansiosa, apressada, e antes que a Morte pudesse lhe responder qualquer coisa o lugar inteiro se iluminou. A Overwatch entrava em cena a tempo de resgatar Jesse. Ele sentiu as mãos abandonarem seu pescoço e tossiu, esticando a mão para recuperar a pistola que havia largado em algum momento, mas não teve tempo de atirar mais uma vez. A fumaça negra envolveu toda a carga e a mulher misteriosa, e em um piscar de olhos tudo desapareceu sem deixar rastro. Não existia nenhum indicio que mais alguém estivera ali com McCree, exceto pela máscara que tinha permanecido no chão.

Jesse a recolheu, sentindo as lágrimas surgindo nos cantos de seus olhos, sem saber exatamente o que estava sentindo. Um misto de dor e ódio. Tinha acreditado na morte de Gabriel Reyes… Tivera seu período de luto por causa dele. E, no entanto, ali estava ele. Andando entre os vivos ainda, tramando contra a organização que ele mesmo havia criado, mais uma vez. Mas agora ele era uma ameaça ainda maior… Porque McCree tinha certeza que ele não era mais um ser humano normal. E não tinha certeza se existia algum jeito de matá-lo — dessa vez pra valer.

Mas tentaria descobrir. E se fosse possível, ele mesmo concederia a misericórdia a seu antigo tutor. Em honra aos velhos tempos.

 


End file.
